1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a flat panel television and more particularly to a flat panel television which performs correction by referring to a correction table.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There has been a known, conventional flat panel television in which images of different channels are simultaneously displayed in split screens which are individually subjected to correction processing (see, for example, the description of the conventional technology in Reference 1).
Since, in the conventional flat panel television, correction processing is performed individually for each split screen, it is possible to suppress the discomfort caused to viewers by interchannel differences in the luminance of input video signals.    Reference: Japanese Patent Laid Open No. 2000-32367
In the above conventional flat panel television, whereas correction processing can be performed individually for different split screens, it is not possible to perform different correction processings for plural areas of a screen irrespective of split screens. Therefore it is not possible to meet user's requirements such as making an image somewhat brighter in areas on both sides of the screen and somewhat darker in the center of the screen.